


aim our arrow at the sky

by hausofval



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Bisexual Murder Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, and esmé calls georgina darling, and i think thats beautiful, but she will try, for esmé, georgina calls esmé honey, georgina is alive, georgina is not good w kids, georgina is thinking about her life, the sugar bowl saga continues, they are in The Penultimate Peril, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofval/pseuds/hausofval
Summary: Esmé is so close to getting her sugar bowl back, and she wants her girlfriend to be there to witness it with her. Georgina couldn't say no, and in the middle of waiting for that moment, thoughts start to take shape in the ophthalmologist's mind, with a future for herself, her girlfriend and... the new redhead addition.
Relationships: Carmelita Spats & Esmé Squalor, Georgina Orwell & Carmelita Spats, Georgina Orwell/Esmé Squalor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	aim our arrow at the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so be kind honey.

A trip is always a great thing. Get to know new places, creating new memories, the surprise of live something new, everything sounds like a dream. Many people use a trip as a time to rest and recharge their batteries, intending to return to their habitat and restart all the tragic work-routine. However, this was not what Georgina thought while she was packing her bag.

While her favorite green sweater was folded, Georgina thought about her life and all of her reasons for starting a trip. Being an ophthalmologist is exhausting, especially when you were the one who made the appointments and the glasses for all your patients. However, after saving herself from the furnace, while promising all her female ancestors revenge against Olaf, her work became just a momentary hobby, after all the only thing that she thought about in full time was about what will her do when she finds that man.

Everything was meticulously prepared.

Two years ago, she would arrive in the Village of Fowl Devotees and, when she would kill Olaf, and she would bathe all the burn scars from that he had caused with his blood.

Now, folding the dark gray pants, the ophthalmologist also remembered how her encounter with Olaf didn't even happened. The woman with the symmetrical hair had just stepped out of a taxi in front of the makeshift police station in the pathetic country town and, still wearing sunglasses, the cane supported her as she entered it just to see the newest reason for her disgrace. And that disgrace wore a vulgar blue uniform and a pair of red boots.

At that moment, everything Georgina wanted and desired, all her promises to the ancestors of the Orwell family, all of her anger and desire for revenge, vanished like a cloud of smoke from an out-of-order Miserable Mill. All she saw and cared about were the beautiful green eyes and the magnetic accent.

Sending these nostalgic thoughts away, the brunette went back to separating items for the trip. The ophthalmologist was not someone who carried many bags, just what was needed was more than enough, however someone was screaming in her mind that those improvised vacations would be longer than she expected.

A trip only sounds bad when your destination is death, but Orwell knew that that wouldn't be the end of it. It was clear that her golden years had passed decades ago, and yet the letter-shaped note in her pocket smelled like a new beginning.

_“Meet me at the Hotel Denouement tomorrow. I'm finally going to get it back and I want you with me. Room 658._

_Yours,_

_E."_

Smiling at the paper, the woman with the symmetrical hair checked her choices for that moment that as for so long expected her partner, and closed her bag.

Even on the road, Georgina was still thinking about her past. The owner of the glasses with unalterable frames would never describe herself as a nostalgic person, but still, something in that afternoon made her brain start an indiscreet mission to remind her of the steps she had taken until that moment.

From the first moment, the glorious Orwell - famous for her intelligence in both the disciplines of physics and biology - had fallen in love with Esmé.

No matter how many times she thought she realized it, think about how significant wore the feeling that was in her chest never stopped punching her in the stomach again and knocking her over, plummeting to a free fall with open arms in a deep and icy lake. Just to drown her more and more.

How could a woman with so many years old, who saw and lived so much, with so much rational intelligence and who bragged about having logic as her guide, fall in love so fast and with such strength?

She still couldn't explain it, even though she tried for more than months. What was more than understood is that a consequence of the greatness of this feeling was having accepted the blonde's arrangement.

_“Darling, I have to stay with Olaf until I find my sugar bowl! Please, I promise I will not sleep with him, darling, you need to understand...”_

At first, Georgina screamed, cried, begged, but as always Esmé - the city's sixth most important financial advisor, the woman who saw no problem in defining self-preservation and self-centeredness as synonyms, the woman who decided what day she would kill her enemies by the lunar calendar, just so that the white light would paint her with more gracefully into the blood - calmed all the demons inside her, and the brunette accepted.

In their hidden meetings, while Visconde was creating another crazy plan involving cheap disguises and a new fake accent, the brunette's lips kissed the tears on the blonde's cheeks while encouraging her between the sheets.

_“When you get back, which will be soon, we will have tea together! And it will be the sweetest tea you have ever tasted!"_

And she would come back. Each day with a more eccentric outfit than the other, each day more exhausted compared to the previous one, each day with a new property from an unknown sale, but one thing was unchanged.

Every time the city's sixth most important financial advisor came back, she was without the object that she wanted so badly.

Getting rid of those thoughts, the brunette noticed the calm traffic, and saw that in a couple of hours she would be in the arms of the beautiful blond, sharing a sweet drink.

  
As soon as the hotel's sign reflection was seen by Georgina, her heart beat faster, and her legs guided her nervously into the spinning doors of the Hotel Denouement's lobby. An ordinary person, when entering a hotel, will register his/her entry in the hotel's facilities. But Georgina Orwell was not an ordinary person and, mainly, after being considered dead, the brunette only needed an exchange of glances with Ernest Denouement to receive a positive, though confused, nod to go in the direction of the elevator.

  
When the woman with symmetrical hair arrived in front of the door marked with the sequence of numbers indicated on the note, she did not even bother to knock, she just turned the handle on the wood and entered, finding a scene, at least, peculiar.

Esmé Squalor wore a plush orange hobby along with tall sandals of the same color. The blonde had her back to the door, leaning against a huge open window, holding an eccentric binocular and watching the sky. Directing her gaze to the rest of the room, Georgina found, sitting on the main bed and with her legs crossed, a little red-haired girl, dressed in at least three characters at the same time, playing with a plastic sword.

With the sound of a bag being dropped on the floor, the red-haired girl's attention was quickly directed to Georgina while the blond snorted.

"Olaf, I'm busy."

"Mommy, it's not Olaf."

The child's words attracted the blonde, who turned out and, when she crossed her eyes with Georgina, opened the biggest smile that she could, being replicated by the woman in front of her. The distance between them was reduced to nothing when Esmé threw herself into the ophthalmologist's arms.

Moving against her, Georgina instigated a simple and easy kiss, not at all harsh, a simple touch of lips in a relaxed rhythm between them, enjoying this significant nostalgia.

"You arrived early... Oh, I missed you, darling!"

So Esmé just touched Georgina's facial structure, calm but still frantically, trembling in anxiety just to be with the woman she loves. Until she remembers something.

Even with her waist tied by the arms of the shorter woman, the financier turned towards the window only to find the kid using her binoculars and looking at the sky.

"Who is she, honey?", Georgina's whisper woke her up again, demanding her attention.

“Do you remember the letter I wrote about a lovely girl? That's her, darling!"

When Georgina avoided the financier and looked out the window again, the red-haired girl looked back at her and smiled. It was an open smile, with teeth and eyes, which prompted a much more restrained smile from the ophthalmologist. Georgina Orwell is absolutely not afraid of children, but if she had, who could judge her?

The exchange of looks between the brunette and the redhead lasted only a few seconds, until the familiar figure in orange caught the attention of the youngest.

"Carmelita, the sky!"

“Oh! I'm sorry, Mommy! ”

And, concentrated, the girl put the binocular on her face again, turning her gaze to the stars.

"Is she yours now?"

"She's ours, darling! ”

This was a significant step that Georgina absolutely did not see coming, but before she even noticed, a sigh escaped the lips of the older woman, who without thinking twice, kisses the villain in front of her, smiling against her lips.

"Mommy, is that a crow?"

Georgina Orwell has seen fast things happening. Working with the creation and molding of glasses for more than a decade, after being expelled from a unique organization, she got used to how quickly a glass support could go from _perfect_ to _crooked_ while being molded. She also knew that a client could simply switch to an ophthalmologist very quickly, if the price of her appointments was too significant. But nothing had prepared the older woman to see Esmé break free from her arms that quickly, and, like a supernatural lightning bolt, the blonde went to the open window, prompting Orwell's curiosity.

As soon as she got to the little girl's view, the financier took the binocular from her hand and looked up at the sky, looking for an answer to the youngest question.

“Darling, isn't it! Crows come always together. That… this is…”, giving up her zoological skills, the former actress just passed the binocular to the curious ophthalmologist at her side.

“A raven, Esmé! This is a raven. ”

With an affirmative murmur, the little redhead looked at the sky silently claiming the binocular back, which was quickly returned by Georgina.

Being tired is one of the most common complaints among patients who see doctors in general. Studies show that between 20% and 50% of the world population report suffering from exhaustion, at varying levels of intensity, frequency and duration. Although Georgina was an ophthalmologist, there are specific characteristics that make you notice when someone is tired, regardless of the department of medicine you work for.

In all these months of relationship, Georgina had never seen the youngest woman even the slightest bit tired. Esmé was the type of person who was always alert, agitated and restless, almost as if she were plugged in energy. When the blonde was angry, she broke silver, when she was happy, she drank a white wine of French vintage and laugh. But in that hotel room, Georgina saw tired eyes, a tense body, frequent yawns and dark roots appearing between the blond strands, significant and impossible alerts to ignore when it came to Esmé Gigi Genevieve Squalor.

When, after explaining the whole situation in which her sugar bowl was in, the city's sixth most important financial advisor almost napped in her seventeen-inch heels, it was like the end for Georgina.

"Esmé, lie down... You need some sleep.", The brunette's voice was calm as she pressed gently, but still firmly, the blonde's shoulder towards the hotel bed.

"But I need to watch the sky to...", even before her tired appeal was finished, the ophthalmologist concluded her sentence.

“...the arrival of the crows, honey. I got it! But you are tired enough for the three of us and it will bring you more than eyestrain, believe me! ”

When an argument would leap between the financier's lips, a new yawn came out between them, and this time, Georgina couldn't help the growing smile of having her own argument unconsciously defended.

"Maybe...", Esmé began but even so, she started to remove the orange sandals.

“Darling...”, the moment that the unusual word slipped through Georgina's tongue, the blonde smiled, “I watch the crows for you.. When they arrive I will use your harpoon... ”

“You are out of your mind, darling. You are tired to get here... and your aim is not pleasant... ", amid another yawn, Esmé notices the raised eyebrow of the woman in front of her and smiles," Darling, let's be real! You use swords instead of guns for a reason! ”

"Do you use swords?", The childish voice covered with happiness and surprise sucked Georgina's attention again, while Esmé lay down comfortably between the sheets.

"Yes, I do, and I've improved my aim in the past few months, Tank you very much!"

"I can shoot!", The sweet voice sounded excited, attracting the eyes of the women to the girl at the window.

“You can as a last resort, okay, darling? Now look at the sky.”, Esmé's voice was incredibly kind as she addressed the child, a significant contrast to the last time Georgina heard the blonde talk about a kid, trapped in the indecision to kill Beatrice’s remaining living genes burned or crushed, after all versatility _in_ comparison to the death of their parents was something appreciated for the history of homicides of the blonde one.

Suddenly, the room was very hot and Georgina's black coat had to be discarded. But even before supporting the warm fabric on the opposite end of the bed which the blonde was lying on, bony hands grabbed the brunette's waist and pulled her to lie down with the slender and sleepy figure.

"You're going to wake me up when the crows come, aren't you, darling?", For a second all that the ophthalmologist could feel exhaling from Esmé's whispers was fear.

Fear of starting another locality search. Fear of starting another exhausting journey after what was her properly. Fear of not finding it again. Fear of losing, once for all, her sugar bowl.

Watching the fear in the reflection of the green eyes, Georgina caressed the face of that one in front of her, kissed her lips and made the most significant promise of her life:

"I promise you that we will not lose it again ... Now sleep, honey..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always in, share what you think, darling.
> 
> xoxo, Val  
> Twitter: @HausOfVal


End file.
